


Breaking a seeker

by Smushcandy900



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushcandy900/pseuds/Smushcandy900
Summary: When cassandra goes to far and injures varric causing him to miscarry varric suffers through emotional and physical loss as he struggles to heal but iron bull devises a plan to help him recover...BREAK CASSANDRA





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue   
A few months before...

Varric a headache already forming sighed as cassandra complained rather vocally that the latest chapter of swords and shield's wasn't completed yet.   
"I already told you cassandra" varric sighed rubbing his temples agitatedly it'll be finished when it's finished." 

He said calmly going back to cleaning bianca but cassandra huffed folding her arm's "but the new additions never take this long." 

She snapped varric sighed setting bianca aside agian looking up at cassandra "look seeker its gonna be a couple months until i publish that book agian".

He braced himself for the explosion and explode she did her face turned beet red and she shrieked loudly   
"A MONTH she snarled furious "why? she hissed to busy fucking the inquisitor and the ox man huh".

She growled varric gaped at her before his temper finally flared and he snapped out "maybe i am you're just angry that he would rather be fucking me than you." 

Before he could take what he'd just said back cassandra's fist connected with his cheek and having stood up as the argument ensued stumbled backwards trippering over the bed and landing hard on the floor he gasped as his stomach connected hard with the stone floor. 

He gasped as pain rocketed through him and he curled up in a ball knowing immediantly something was wrong he faintly heard cassandra curse in his direction spitting on him in disgust before leaving the room slamming the door hard behind her varric shivered on the floor as he tried to rise a pain ripped through his stomach and he gasped blood gushed down his leg staining the floor underneath him with it as he crumpled back to the floor "no! No! please"!.

He silently prayed as he curled over his stomach  
And thats where iron bull found him an   
hour later and the story...   
Begins


	2. A plan is formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry at cassandra and struggling with watching varric's emotional dissolvement iron bull has a discussion with the inquisitor and together they form a plan

Three months later  
Iron bull sighed rubbing a large hand over his face wearily as he stood looking out over the battlement's just outside the inquisitors room it had been three months since the....accident and since then varric had not improved actually he seemed to be getting worse he cried himself to sleep most nights and not even iron bull's and Anaan's presence calmed him down for long.

Iron bull was snapped out of his reverie by a soft hand placing itself on his shoulder iron bull looked down at anaan who looked up at him soft blue eye's filled with concern and worry "are you alright?" he asked softly gazing at iron bull expectantly.

Iron bull sighed shaking his head "i'm worried about oure varric kadan" iron bull responded gazing down at him "I know" anaan soothed running a soft hand across his cheek "I am as well, i thought varric would be recovering by now, but he's only getting worse,.

"We have to help him" anaan said resolutely iron bull nodded in agreement "but how?" iron bull questioned they thought for a moment before anaan's eyes lit up "I know! remember when i was captured by those slavers?" 

iron bull growled at the memory "How could he forget, It was the only time he had been truly terrified of losing him"Iron bull nodded shaking away the dark memorys "remember when you found me they had done horrible things to me he shuddered as he revisited his own memorys of that night

He shook them off before continuing "anyway i was emotionally fragile for weeks until you got the idea to hunt for the slavers that hurt me" "and after we had hunted them all down you finally started to improve" iron bull finished.

Anaan nodded "and who hurt varric in the first place?"Cassandra they said in unison they gave eachother an understanding look before heading back inside anaan's quarters to prepare operation

 

BREAK CASSANDRA


End file.
